The present invention relates generally to sprayer units for dispensing fluid, and, more particularly, to hose coupling apparatuses for use with sprayer units.
Sprayer units are used for a wide variety of tasks including the spray application of fluids, such as, for example, pesticides, herbicides, plant fertilizers, and cleaning agents. Conventional sprayer units include a reservoir dimensioned to hold a predetermined volume of fluid. The reservoir defines a fill opening through which the reservoir receives and is filled with fluid to be sprayed. A manual pump assembly is threadingly coupled to the fill opening of the reservoir, and is operable to increase pressule within the reservoir to thereby facilitate expulsion of the liquid therefrom. The reservoir also defines a discharge opening which is typically externally threaded. A hose coupling apparatus couples one end of a hose to the discharge opening. A second end of the hose is terminated by a spray nozzle. Fluid flows from the reservoir, through the discharge opening, into the hose, and out the spray nozzle.
The hose coupling apparatus may include a hose retainer and a hose nut. The hose retainer defines a fluid passageway therethrough. One end of the hose retainer and one end of the hose are coupled together. The other end of the hose retainer is received within the discharge opening. Thus, the fluid passageway fluidly connects the hose to the reservoir and the fluid contained therein. The hose nut surrounds the hose proximate the hose insert, and is threaded onto or otherwise secured to the discharge opening. As the hose nut is tightened onto the discharge opening, it engages the hose retainer, thereby securing the hose retainer to the discharge opening.
In use, an operator of the compressed air sprayer unit directs the spraying fluid to a desired target or location by aiming the spray nozzle towards the desired target or location. The spray nozzle is typically twisted or turned to redirect spraying liquid from one target to the next target, or is twisted from side to side to disperse the spraying fluid within a desired area. The turning and/or twisting of the spray nozzle results in a torsional force being imparted to the hose to which the spray nozzle is coupled. A portion of the torsional force may be absorbed by twisting of the hose itself. However, any portion of the torsional force which is not absorbed by twisting of the hose is transferred to the hose coupling apparatus. More particularly, the torsional force is transferred from the hose to the hose retainer and, in turn, to the hose nut. Thus, the hose retainer may rotate relative to the discharge opening. Rotation of the hose retainer, which is in physical engagement with the hose nut, may cause the hose nut to rotate relative to the discharge opening.
If the torsional force upon the hose retainer is in a counter-clockwise direction, a counter-clockwise rotation of the hose retainer may result which, in turn, causes counter-clockwise rotation of the hose nut and thereby reduce the number threads that are interlocked between the hose nut and the discharge opening. Thus, the hose nut may become loose or completely disengage from the reservoir. Such a condition may result in an undesirable or even harmful amount of fluid, such as, for example, pesticides or cleaning agents, being discharged from the sprayer unit. If the torsional force upon the hose retainer is in a clockwise direction, the hose nut may become excessively tightened down upon the discharge opening thereby rendering it difficult to remove the coupling apparatus and the hose from the reservoir. Such a condition renders maintenance and/or repair of the sprayer unit more difficult and time consuming, and may result in premature wear upon and/or damage to the coupling apparatus, hose or reservoir.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a hose coupling apparatus which substantially eliminates rotation of the hose retainer relative to the discharge opening due to torsional force applied to the hose.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a hose coupling apparatus which substantially eliminates rotation of the hose nut relative to the discharge opening due to torsional force applied to the hose.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is a sprayer unit having a coupling apparatus which substantially eliminates loosening of the coupling apparatus due to torsional force applied to the hose.
The present invention provides a hose coupling apparatus configured for removably coupling a hose to a discharge opening of a spray unit, the discharge opening being surrounded by an elongate neck.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an elongate hose retainer having a plug end and a stem end. The hose retainer defines a longitudinal fluid passageway extending therethrough from the plug end to the stem end. The plug end is configured for being received within the discharge opening of the spray unit. The stem end is configured for being coupled to the hose. At least one locking tab is disposed intermediate the plug end and the stem end. Each of the at least one locking tab is configured for being disposed within a corresponding slot defined by the neck which surrounds the discharge opening. A hose nut defines a hose bore therethrough. The hose bore is configured for receiving the hose such that the hose nut is slidable over the hose. The hose nut is configured for coupling the hose retainer to the neck and for retaining each of the at least one locking tab in disposition within a corresponding one of the at least one slot.
An advantage of the present invention is that the hose retainer is precluded from rotating relative to the discharge opening due to torsional force applied to the hose.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the hose nut is precluded from rotating relative to the neck due to torsional force applied to the hose.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the hose nut does not rotate and become loose or overly tight due to torsional force applied to the hose, thereby avoiding leakage of fluid from the sprayer unit and/or difficulty in removing the hose coupling apparatus.